Rule and Desire
by Internet KidCaffeine Addict
Summary: Sam has become the king of both hell and the Earthly plane. After months of being away from each other Dean goes to see him in order to beg him to stop killing innocent people. Dean was prepared to do anything but he may have gotten more than he bargained for. ex-established wincest, slightly Dom/sub influence (when I say slightly I lie... kinda)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Baker here! I know I should be writing the next chapter for Taking a Dark Turn, however whenever I do go to write it, I draw blanks... It will probably be a bit longer for me to get it to a place I feel okay with posting it and then everything will probably move quicker from there with that one. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update TDT in general. Hopefully I can make it up to you all with some nice Wincest smut!

A little insight for this one... Sam and Dean had an established relationship before but because of certain reasons had broken up and left each other. This doesn't really take place anywhere specific in the universe and is pretty much up to you.

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Dean closed the door of the Impala, looking up at the plain looking house. It was huge, more like a mansion. He hesitated for a moment before reminding himself of all the people that were dying the longer he waited. He gathered up his courage and climbed the steps to the front door. Before he could even knock the door swung open. He walked into the dimly lit room, looking around for a corridor or something. The lights all flashed on instantly to reveal none other than Ruby. "Didn't Sammy kill you?"

" The king has been expecting you." Ruby said not even answering the question. Gesturing to the large staircase that seemed to take up the entire front room. Dean looked around again noticing the decor around the room. The room was plain. The floor was some sort of black marble, the walls black as well, and the only other thing was the staircase. It was made of a dark cherry wood, the middle of the steps covered in a long strip of black. Overhead hung an ornate black chandelier with bits of gold. Dean let out a low whistle as he continued to look around.

The hall they walked down was long and decorated similarly but the walls were covered in gold framed mirrors giving the hall an eerie effect. Dean shivered, following closely after Ruby. "Hey, I didn't know Sammy could decorate this creepy." Dean chuckled trying to lighten the silence.

"The King will see you now." Ruby said as they came to stop in front of a pair of large black doors, once again ignoring Dean.

"Thanks…" Dean let his voice fade as he looked up at the doors. They seemed to stretch on forever. He pushed the heavy door open just to be blinded by the bright white of the room. He quickly shut his eyes before opening them again slowly to let his eyes adjust. From where he stood he could hear Sam chuckle.

"Dean! Come in!" Sam said sounding very happy that Dean was there. The older of the two stepped further into the room, looking around himself. He noticed his brother was sitting on a throne set atop a high dais. The throne itself was a sight. It was taller than its occupant by several feet. It was gold and the top of it was set with pure black onyx stones. The cushions seemed to be made of the softest black velvet. Next to the throne, the rest of the dais was covered in pillows. It looked as if someone had carelessly thrown soft looking cotton linens and silks in golds and lavender. It _looked _comfortable.

"Dean, come closer." He had just realized that he was staring at that pool of pillows with his mouth open, gaping, still standing just inside the room. And that the door was still open.

He walked further in stopping just before the dais. "I haven't seen you in so long!" Sam just smiled, flicking his wrist. The door closed and Sam hopped off his throne and started to walk closer to his brother.

"Sammy, you need to stop." Dean said before Sam could get any closer. "You need to stop killing innocent people." He clarified at Sam's hurt expression. Sam's face changed, but not how Dean had expected. Instead of looking happy again, he looked pissed.

"So that's why you're here? Because you don't like what I'm doing?" Sam turned back towards his throne and sat down. "I thought you were here to see me. To come home!" When Dean just looked down at his feet and didn't respond, Sam shook his head,"No." He then shooed Dean off with his hand.

"Sammy, please you gotta do this." Dean pleaded, his eyes flicking to the pillows again. He wanted to come home to Sammy, his Sammy. This person wasn't him. "This isn't you. This isn't what you would've wanted."

"Really, Dean?" Sam glared down at Dean. "I said no. What do you plan to do? What do you plan to do to make me change my mind?" Dean gulped. Sam continued, "Kill me? No, you couldn't do that. What would you do than? Tell me!"

"Anything," Dean mumbled quietly.

"Louder Dean. Really how do you expect me to hear you?" Sam sneered.

" Anything!" Dean said again, louder. "I would do anything to save innocent people. Anything but kill you." Dean finally looked up at Sam, tears in his eyes and running down his face.

"Do you mean that?" Sam asked. Hope ringing in his voice.

"Yes." Dean's head dropped back down to look at the floor again.

"Join me." Sam said surprising Dean, his head snapping back up.

"What?" Dean squeaked. Sam looked at him, his eyes softening and filling with love.

"Join me. Become my queen and I will grant the pardon on innocence." Sam once again got up to go to Dean. "What do you say?"

"Isn't there anything else you want?" Dean asked desperately. He couldn't be with this Sam, not like he used to be. He just couldn't. When Sam shook his head Dean took a moment to think before asking, "will you keep your word?" At Sam's nod and smile, Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I will join you." Sam smiled and grabbed his brother in a hug. Dean buried his head in the taller ones' shoulder. The boy king snapped his fingers and Dean's clothes disappeared only to be replaced with a pair of very small skimpy black shorts and a gold collar with a neck and parts that came down into points that covered his shoulders. The rest of him naked

"Then take your throne, Queen." Sam said nodding to the pillows on the dais. Dean walked over to sink into the sat on his knees and shivered at the soft, cold brush of fabric over his naked thighs. It was just as comfortable as he had imagined it. "I want you with me forever." Sam took his own throne and smiled down at his queen. "This is perfect. Isn't it Dean?" Sam asked, reaching over to run his fingers through the short hair of his new pet.

"Yeah…" Dean said before the fingers in his hair tightened their grip.

"What was that, _Pet_?" Dean whimpered then corrected his statement.

" Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Once again I apologize for not updating Taking A dark Turn.<p>

Any and all mistakes in this story (and any future ones until further notice) are my own. If you find any please point them out to me so I can fix them. Please enjoy and as always, Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so chapter 2! I don't know if I'll continue writing this after chapter three... My plan goes as far as chapter 3 but depending on the input I get I would be willing to continue it. Okay, on to the story~

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

After that first day, Dean was constantly by his brother's side but still was allowed free reign. Sam apparently had quite a bit of free time on his hands; they were constantly going on walks and picnics.

"My Queen, would you like a strawberry?" Sam asked, holding up the sweet fruit. Dean smiled tightly before leaning in to take the fruit between his lips and biting the soft flesh of it. He had learned his lesson the last time he refused his food. He wasn't really punished, but Sammy's bitch face reminded him so much of old times it hurt.

After they finished eating the food they brought with them, Sam asked if Dean wanted to continue walking. Dean just nodded, he had refused to speak when he could get away with it. He hated calling Sammy _Master_ it just felt strange.

They had walked a bit further from their little picnic when Ruby came walking up behind them. "My lord, the angel is here to see you." Dean looked up when he heard that. Did she just say angel? Who was it? Could it be Cas? No that couldn't be possible, Castiel was killed by Lilith before Sam took over. Could this angel be in trouble? Dean had to find out. He was too lost in his thoughts to realize Sam was speaking to him.

Sam shook his shoulder to get his attention. When he was finally listening, Sam repeated himself, "Dean, why don't you go wait for me somewhere?" He asked.

Dean bit his lip before replying, "umm, Master? Is, is it okay if I go with you?" If this was an innocent angel and his brother was going to hurt them, he needed to be there to stop him.

"Of course, anything for my queen." Sam smiled slightly before gesturing for Dean to walk ahead of him. They went straight to the throne room where a figure was waiting, each sitting in their respective thrones before the figure looked up and revealed himself to Dean.

"Haha! I had heard that your queen had finally joined you but I wasn't sure! It seems you have really done it... Your Highness."

"What do you want Gabriel?" Sam said trying to sound bored but the broad smile across his face gave him away. 'Okay so no danger. And Gabriel? I thought he died.'

"Nothing but to serve you, my Lord. It would seem that a pocket of rebels has been found. They haven't been active yet but they will be if the rumors on who their leader is are true. I'll give you more details later once I find out for sure."

"Thank you Gabriel. Haha would you like to talk to him, Pet?" Dean looked at him, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Go for it. "

"I," Dean hesitated then looked at Sam. At his nod, he continued, "I thought you were dead..." Dean said.

"Well, that wasn't really a question Dean-o. But since you're so cute, Lucifer didn't actually kill me, he somehow locked me down in hell. When Moose over here took over, he let me go."

Dean gushed at the King before whispering, "can I hug you," To the archangel. At his nod, he looked up to his _master._ When Sam nodded, Dean got up from his pillows and nearly ran towards Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around the shorter one's neck. The angel wrapping his own arms around Dean's naked lower back. After a short moment, Gabriel let him go and whispered that he had to talk to Sammy alone for a bit. Dean smiled and left, but he didn't go far. He had found out that when he joined Sam his hearing had gotten a lot better. He could hear the others talking from just outside the door. He left it cracked slightly so he could hear better. He was really happy that Gabriel didn't actually die but, he didn't trust him. In fact, right now, he didn't really trust either of them.

"What's wrong moose?" He heard the angel ask.

"Nothing, it's just Dean. We used to have a relationship, kinda, in the past. But now it's like he hates the idea of me." Sammy just sounded so dejected, so like himself. Dean just wanted to run in there and hold him, but he stayed where he was and listened. "It's like he doesn't even love me anymore, Gabe. And it hurts so much because I love him more than anything and I miss him so much. He barely ever looks at me now. Like he can't stand it. I can't take it anymore. I can understand if he didn't love me, but I can't let him go. I can't see him with someone else." with that Dean didn't care anymore he ran back into the throne room.

Dean stood in front of Sam, his head to the floor in shame. "Dean," when his master said it didn't sound like he was upset, just really sad.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Master?" Dean asked, pleadingly.

"You are forgiven, but what for Dean?" Sam asked the man in front of him.

"For making you think that I didn't love you! Ca-can I kiss you, Master?" Sam nodded a small smile crossing his lips before they were covered by the soft, plump ones of his older brother. His smile widened as he reacted to the frantic kisses being placed all over his lips. He grabbed the back of his Queen's head, intent on getting a real kiss, and pulled him in. Their lips molding together perfectly. Dean let out a soft content sigh As they broke apart. He placed one more sweet kiss on those lips he had missed so much before getting out of the Kings lap. Sam thanked Gabriel and the angel left.

O~•o•~O

It had been several weeks after that fateful afternoon. They had shared many more kisses, among other things. (*wink wink*) Once Dean had cracked, it was like a dam. Everything came flooding out. He had finally accepted his role as queen and was even more comfortable in the clothes, if you could even call 'em that, Sam liked him to wear.

Right now, he was wearing a pair of tight cotton shorts. They were black and barely covered his ass cheeks. He was also wearing a gold collar studded with white moonstone and black onyx. It was gifted to him the first night he had told his master that he loved him.

The pair were sitting in front of a black marble statue of a beautiful hellhound, once again having a picnic. "Raspberry, love? "Sam asked, the small fruit dangling off the tip of his finger.

Dean smiled, "thank you, Master." He closed his lips around the fruit, catching a bit of Sam's finger in the process. He didn't let it go until he had finished the berry. Sam smiled and kissed Dean sweetly before they were interrupted by Ruby. The King got up and went to her.

"The angel was here a moment ago. He had to leave but he said 'it's confirmed' before he left." With that, Sam nodded and the demon left.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>All mistakes are mine.. Blah blah blah...<p>

Tell me what you all think! In the next chapter things heat up quite a bit more... Stay tuned to see what happens!

~ Baker


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go everyone! it's starting to heat up now! This is the last chapter until further notice!

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

It was late at night , Dean was sleeping in his and Sam's room. He was awoken by a noise. It sounded like chains being dragged down the hall. It sounded like they had passed on their way to the throne room. Dean remembered what Gabriel said about rebels but he was sure that it was never told to his master whether or not the rebels had been active. In fear that Sam may be hurting innocents again, Dean got up and threw on his robe. It was a sheer thing. He had learned early on that Sam preferred when he wore barely anything.

He quickly made his way to the throne room. He could hear screams coming from inside. He threw the doors open and yelled, "STOP!" The demon behind the prisoner dropped the whip. The prisoner was on his knees with a burlap sack thrown over his head.

"Master, if I may ask, what has this prisoner down to deserve this punishment?" Dean asked while walking towards the dais.

"He has committed acts against the crown." Sam said simply. Dean nodded and took his throne to watch, smiling as he settled into it. "Thank you for understanding, Pet." Sam goes to run his fingers through Dean's hair but Dean grabs his hand "pet?" Sam questions as Dean brings hand to his lips and whispers, "I love you" before kissing the middle of Sam's palm "My King." Sam smiles. They sat and watched as the demon continued to torture the prisoner, Dean enjoying the hand in his hair, nuzzling into it slightly with a small smile.

"Take it off," Sam instructed the demon. It took the sack off of the prisoner but he kept his head to the floor, refusing to show his face. " Look at me." Sam commanded the man in front of him. The prisoner still left his head down. " LOOK AT ME!" Sam yelled to no avail. Sam nodded to the demon and it grabs the prisoner's hair and yanks his head up.

Dean gasps as he realizes exactly who is kneeling before him, Sam chuckles darkly. It was their father. Then Dean's face contorted into a glare as John tried to talk to him, convince him to let John go. "Boy, is that you? Dean, You have to let me go. Please! Your brother is insane. Whatever this is, we need to stop it." Sam's hand had stopped petting Dean's hair a while ago.

" No." Dean answered simply. Waiting for his master to start stroking his hair again.

" What do you mean 'no'? I'm your father, boy!" John yelled

"I said no. What I mean is no. You may be my father, but I don't have to help you." Dean said, refusing to raise his voice. Sam then began to pet Dean again and he sighed in content. John's face contorted in disgust as he watched.

"That is your brother you sick piece of shit!" John claimed as if either of them didn't already know that.

"He is my master! And you will respect him as your king! We may be brothers but I love him, and what's wrong with that? The angels don't seem to have any issues with it. So why do you? It's because Master can finally take you down? You know we could have been happy like now much sooner. But you made him leave me." Dean spat at their father as he got up and took a knife from the table the demon had set up, waving him away. Dean stalked towards John, "Now, you're gonna pay for all that time you kept me from my master." Dean digs the blade into the already marred flesh of his back carving "Sammy" into the already bloodied flesh.

"You paraded around pretending to be a saint. Like you were doing the work of god. Like you were an angel!" Dean wedged the blade underneath the older Man's shoulder blade and traced along it leaving a deep gash then repeated the action on the other side. "Feel what it's like to lose your wings, _Dad. "_ Dean's voice was low and calm a thousand times more terrifying than if he were yelling.

Dean then dropped the knife and walked up to the dais. He took the steps one by one and stood in front of the King, Sam pulled him into his lap. John tried to look away as he realized what was about to happen but Sam snapped his fingers making him unable to close his eyes and the demon stepped forward wrenching Johns head up, forcing him to watch. John stared on in horror as his youngest son kissed his little soldier, deeply. The boy was enjoying it, much to John's horror. Their mouths parted slightly allowing John to see as their tongues played against each others. Their lips reconnecting moments later.

Dean let out a soft moan, muffled slightly by the younger boy's lips, as he felt Sam's hand run from his jaw and down his chest parting the bloodied robe Dean had been wearing. His long fingers stopped to gently tweak a nipple before moving on and pushing the robe off of Dean's shoulder. Sam smirked as he trailed his fingers further down and over Dean's defined abs and into the small lace shorts his pet had taken to wearing. Dean gasped as his master's fingers wrapped around his hard length, their mouths breaking apart. Dean buried his head in his brother's neck, biting his lip to try and keep his moans down. Sam made eye contact with their father and smirked at the disgusted, horrified look on his face. He stroked Dean's length harder and faster until Dean tensed and came, a whimper and a "master" on his lips.

Sam continued to hold him while Dean was blissed out. When the orgasmic haze finally lifted, Dean stood back up and grabbed his knife again. He made a few more choice cuts before looking up to Sam. When the King nodded, his face broke into a grin. He stalked to the front of John and held up the bloodied knife. John didn't understand what was happening until it was too late, Dean's grip on the handle changed and before John could say or do anything, Dean slit his throat.

"You were so beautiful, Queen." Sam purred as Dean returned to his lap. "You did so well. Did you enjoy it?" Sam asked gently. At Dean's hesitant nod, he chuckled. "Would you like it even if it wasn't dad?" Dean took a moment to think about it before nodding again. "Then I will allow you to torture any prisoners whenever you want."

Dean pulled away slightly, looking into Sam's eyes. "Really, Master?" This time, it was Sam's turn to nod. "Thank you so much, Master!" Dean gushed. Sam stroked his cheek before holding his chin and placing a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you, Master." Dean said when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Pet. Why don't we go back to our room." At Dean's enthusiastic nod, Sam picked him up bridal style and carried him to their private chambers.

* * *

><p>Remember to review! Favorite if you wish! and if you want me to continue leave a review and g ahead and follow!<p> 


End file.
